Elle et Lui
by Amiis
Summary: Elle, c'est-à-dire Hermione Granger, Gryffondor,studieuse, belle et populaire. Elle a tout pour elle. Lui, c'est-à-dire Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, tombeur, charismatique et populaire. Il a tout pour lui. Le problème ? Même stade de popularité, le plus haut. Leurs fans décident donc de les rapprocher... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Moi, Hermione Granger, un des élèves les plus studieux de notre prestigieuse école, fais aussi parti des élèves les plus populaires de l'école, suis sans cesse confrontée au plus grand idiot qu'il soit, c'est-à dire, Drago Lucius Malefoy. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes au même niveau de popularité, le plus haut. Cependant, l'idiot n'a rien à faire là. Il a un charisme naturel. Il n'a qu' à tousser pour que toute les filles s' évanouissent. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de _si_ spécial ? La plupart des jeunes filles vous répondraient qu'il possède une beauté fatale, mais sérieusement, une paire de yeux gris, des cheveux plaqués au crâne et 1, 85 m, c'est pas assez pour le qualifier de beauté fatale. "Oui, mais il a des abdos d'enfer !". En fait, il les régénèrent à l'aide d'un sortilège (je l'ai vu en pleine action).

Bref, ce gars là est tellement pas mon type ! Alors, si c'est pas lui mon type, qui c'est ?

Je n'en ai point, bon. En tout cas, ce n'est pas son meilleur ami, le binoclard qui est surnommé le Survivant par tout le monde. Ni le frère de Ginny, ma meilleure amie. Bref, c'est personne, même si j'ai de nombreux prétendants. Je resterais célibataire pour je ne sais combien de temps, et ça me plait. pas besoin d'avoir un petit ami qui vous détourne de vos études pour qu'il vous quitte après, lâchement et pour qu'il sorte avec une autre fille (situation de Ginny il y a deux ans) avec Harry Potter, le binoclard. Moi, je ne perd pas la tête. Je suis jeune, libre et populaire. Et personne ne me détrônera de cette popularité, surtout pas Malefoy, foi de Granger !


	2. Lui et Elle

Moi, Drago Malefoy, le mec le plus séduisant (à ma connaissance), et ultra populaire (oui, oui, je me vante), suis toujours comparé à Hermione Granger, cette bolée qui n'arrête pas de secouer sa chevelure brune, comme si c'était un tic. Un vilain tic, parce qu'il séduit tous les hommes situés dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Tous ? Pas tout à fait, moi, j'y résiste à son charme. Comment ? C'est bien simple. Je remarque tous ses défauts. En cours, elle cette manie de vouloir transpercer le plafond avec le seul pouvoir de son doigt. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a pas d'autre vie que les études, elle doit donc être desespérée. Oui, vraiment. Harry m'a rapporté qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, malgrès son allure. Entre nous, un amas de cheveux soyeux et des yeux bruns chocolats, ce n'est du qu'au shampoing et à l'ombre à paupières. Je l'ai vue entrain de se pomponner et de lancer un sort sur le maquillage pour qu'il soit discret. Quelle femme superficielle. Et qui est-ce qui passe le trois-quart de sa vie dans une bibliothèque ? Elle, la cinglée.

Mais si je n'aime pas Granger la magnifique, qui est-ce que j'aime?

Je ne suis pas discriminatoire, toutes les autres filles. Aucune n'a pas succombé à mon charme, à part Poil de carotte fille. Poil de carotte, c'est Ron, mon ami. Poil de carotte fille, c'est sa soeur, mon ennemie puisqu'elle est la meilleure amie de Granger. Pourquoi est-ce que je les séduis toutes ? C'est dans ma nature. Mon père était un dragueur, ma mère aussi, tout comme mon grand-père... Je ne peux pas les décevoir, non ? Et puis, c'est si amusant ! Tu sors avec la fille deux jours, tu la quittes et elle foudroie du regard ta prochaine victime. En aucun cas je laisserais Granger me retirer ma popularité, foi de Malefoy.


	3. Les autres

Nous, fervents et ferventes admirateurs de la magnifique Hermione et du séduisant Drago avons décider de tout faire pour qu' ils sortent ensemble afin qu'ils deviennent _le meilleur couple des trois écoles de sorciers. Et ils le deviendront, même contre leur gré, oh oui..._

* * *

Un brouhaha gigantesque régnait dans la salle sur demande. Plus du trois-quart des élèves de Poudlard étaient présents. Les premières années étaient perdus, mais les préfets-en chef -oui, vous avez bien lu !- les guidaient.

Une jeune fille du nom de Luna prit la parole:

-S' il vous plaît, taisez-vous.

Le brouhaha persistait.

-Silence !

Il continuait. Luna entra en colère alors que ses cheveux rougissaient.

-SILENCE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Toute la salle se tut, s' immobilisa. Même les fantômes présents n'osaient respirer (s' ils le pouvaient). Luna passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux redevenus platine

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, ironisa t-elle. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là, non ?

-Pour t'écouter parler d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy.

-Excellente réponse Blaise.

-JE T'AIME DRAGO !

-Eh, toi, j'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient là ! Bref, quelqu'un pourrait me résumer leurs relations en un mot de dix lettres ?

-Horrible.

-Trop court.

-Catastrophique ?

-Trop long.

-Haineuse ?

-Trop court et pas assez éprouvant.

-Amicale ?

-T'es qui toi ? Es-tu stupide ?

-Désastreuse ?

-Bingo Padma !

Des murmures d'approbations se firent dans la salle.

-Mais, avouez qu'avec un petit coup de pouce...

-Ils seront trop beaux en couple ?

-Ouais.

-Alors, ils participeront aux tournoi du meilleur couple des trois écoles de sorciers ?

-OUI ! fit la foule.

-Vous engagerez-vous pour les réunir, et avec ça, gagner le premier prix , c'est-à-dire, une rénovation complète de l'école ?

-OUI !

-Alors, qu'ils le veulent ou pas, ils tomberont en amour, foi de Lovegood !

* * *

**V_ous avez aimé ça ? Si oui, reviews et dites ce que vous avez préféré, si non, reviews quand même et dites ce que vous avez pas aimé !_**


	4. Les quatres fondateurs

Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard sont toujours présents : Salazar Serpentard, Goddric Gryffondor, Holga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Eh oui, ils regardaient avec amusement les péripéties du jeune Harry Potter entrain de combattre Quirrell, Lockart, bref, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas. En fait, c'était eux qui avaient demandé à Dumbledore d'accepter Lupin et Ombrage. Quel pouvoir avait un simple directeur envers les fondateurs de la prestigieuse école ?

Aucun.

Je vous vois déjà arriver « Mais alors, cette histoire entre Drago et Hermione, ils doivent adorer !»

Oui et non.

Oui, parce qu'ils les voient entrain de se foudroyer du regard et se défier avec des insultes (Malefoy) et des répliques bien placées (Granger).

Il n'y avait rien qu'ils préféraient à ces prises de têtes.

Mais par contre, cette histoire de rendre Drago et Hermione amoureux...

Ils aimaient beaucoup moins.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tout ces Serdaigles qui trouvaient la décoration horrible... C'était moi qui l'avait faite ! Moi, par Merlin !

-Il faut rénover, Rowena, il faut apporter du changement. Tu vois, chez Beauxbâtons... dit Goddric.

-Toi et tes Beauxbâtons ! Beauxbâtons par-ci, Beauxbâtons par là ! C'est à croire que tu préfères cette école à la notre !

-Peut-être pas nécessairement l'école... marmonna Goddric.

-C'est les femmes que tu préfères ? Je te rappelles que plus du trois-quarts d'entre elles sont des Veelas !

-Mais de belles Veelas en tout cas...

-Espèces d'idiots ! Le problème n'est pas la décoration ! s'écria Salazar. C'est pire que cela ! C'est horrible ! C'est horrifiant ! C'est terrible ! C'est...

-Romantique... fit Holga.

-Comment ça, romantique ! UN SANG-PUR AVEC UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE !

-Pire encore, frissonna Goddric, un odieux Serpentard avec une courageuse Gryffondor !

-Oui ! C'est ça ! C'est exacte... ES-TU ENTRAIN DE M'INSULTER ? TU ME RABAISSE DANS TOUTE MA BEAUTÉ ET TU FAVORISE LA LIONNE MINABLE !

-Une lionne ne peut pas être minable, Salazar !

-OK,MAIS TOI TU PEUT ÊTRE MINABLE !

-COMMENT OSES-TU ?

-TU ES UN LION MALCOIFFÉ QUI NE CONNAIT MÊME PAS L'EXISTENCE DU GEL ET QUI NE PEUT MÊME SE PROCURER DE LAS NOURRITURE TOUT SEUL !

-J'acquiesces, Goddric, fit Rowena.

-J'apprécie les offres charitables des autres.

-Mon œil ! Charitables ? Nous en sommes obligées, moi et Holga, ou tu beugles que tu meurs de faim !

-Ce qui est vrai ! Je suis un lion, je suis né pour faire le beau !

-Ça, c'est mon travail, à moi, le serpent !

-Toi ton travail, c'est d'être lâche, odieux, laid, paresseux-

-Messieurs, calmez-vous ! s'exclama Holga.

-Paresseux ? Entre nous deux, c'est_ toi _le plus paresseux ! De plus, tu es énervant, vantard, irrespectueux, tu pues autant qu'un putois-

-Messieurs...

-Moi au moins je suis un _homme, _j'ai la même odeur qu'un putois, mais toi, tu sens la moufette !

-Tu sauras que dans _Bugs Bunny, _ le putois sent beaucoup moins bon que la moufette !

-...

-Ben quoi ? Tu trouves pas de réplique ? J'ai gagné !

-Non, c'est pas ça Salazar...

-Tu... tu...

-Oui, je ?

-Par Merlin ! C'est merveilleux !

-Quoi ?

-_Bugs_ Bunny est une émission moldue ! Tu as regardé une émission moldue! S' exclama Holga.

-Juste pour connaître leurs pratiques barbares !

-L'émission est destinée aux enfants... fit narquoisement Goddric.

-Pour savoir comment ces impurs les élèvent ! Et je peux vous dire qu'il sont violents ! Pauvre coyote ! Il me ressemble le plus et ils ne cessent de l'exploser !

-Ce qu'on devrait faire avec ton visage...

-Tu es le canard qui crache !

-Stupide !

-Cracheur !

-LA FERME! LA FERME, LA FERME LA FERME, VOUS-DEUX! VOUS VOUS COMPORTEZ COMME DES GAMINS DE DEUX ANS ! MÊME LÀ JE LES INSULTE ! GROS BÉBÉS BAVEUX MALCOIFFÉS ! ON VA SE CALMER, OK ? SINON, JE ME METS EN COLÈRE !

-C'est compris, marmonna Salazar.

-Belette, murmura Goddric.

-Maintenant qu'Holga vous a calmé, parlons de Malefoy et de Granger.

-Moi, je suis pour leur couple, car s'ils se réunissent, les maisons s'uniront à leur tour autour de leurs deux idoles ! Et ça rajoutera du romantique à ma vie...

-Mais si jamais il se retrouvent ensemble, fini les prises de tête. et bonjour aux téléséries romantique ennuyeuses ! rétorqua Goddric.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions nous inventer des situations, soupira Salazar.

-Justement Salazar, je crois que j'ai la sauce ultra piquante qui pimentera cette histoire...

* * *

_**Ce chapitre est (un peu) plus long, et après, l'intrigue commence vraiment... Reviews !**_


End file.
